Communication systems have grown increasingly complex in today's society. One aspect associated with communications relates to noise condition monitoring. High levels of noise may result in traffic loss or significant degradation in the quality of data such that the resulting/surviving data is unusable. For example, in video or voice applications, noise may cause video data to be unviewable or voice data to be inaudible. Additionally, data traffic that experiences significant noise conditions may require retries, which can expend valuable network resources. In scenarios where traffic is distributed across multiple links, a myriad of additional configuration problems associated with noise may occur.
A number of approaches currently exist to address communication links that are associated with inadequate noise characteristics. However, these approaches suffer from many limitations such as the inability to accurately and properly remove and/or replace communication links for example. Additionally, such techniques reflect poor efficacy in being unable to provide an effective monitoring approach for problematic links. Such deficiencies may inhibit system performance and force valuable bandwidth to be underutilized or wasted. Furthermore, such approaches may be restrictive in that they are incapable of managing links as a group or adjusting tolerances based on particular needs.